Norway X Reader
by MissHetalia1234
Summary: You re Tino s little sister and you and your Nordic friends went to the beach to get away from the cold weather. Well just for a while... And Sealand is like your little Adoptivbrother. You have a little crush at Norway and maybe there could be more to him too then just friendship... One-shot!


Norway X Reader

_Safe and Sound..._

Hello,this is a Norway X Reader Fic.(Title has nothing to do with any Songs)

Aww I just love this dude his so awesome:3 *Prussia hits me with a chair* Sorry Prussia...*Bleeding won´t stop...*

Well I hope you´re just falling in Love with him just like me...:D You will...

"Hey (y/n)!",Tino called you cheerfully,"I bought you your favourite ice cream,(your favourite ice cream)!"Thanks,big brother!",you uttered stared at you for a few seconds,turned to Emil and pointed out:"Why don't you call me 'big brother' like (y/n) does to her brother,brother dear?""Man,you and you're 'big brother thing'!I'm not calling you that!",Emil complained.

"Come on,I know you want to!"

"Noo,stop it!"

You watched them fighting and started to giggle."Hey where are the others?",you asked Tino curiously."Well,Peter and Berwald wanted to build a sandcastle!And Mathias,well I presume he does his 'Mathias'stuff'!You know what I mean...drinking beer,following girls and peeking at you when you get cha-..Ohh that wasn't necessary to mention,I guess... ..",he explained.""Well,it isn't something new,Tino.",you replied sceptically and Tino decided to walk down the beach as you accidentally stumbled over something.

"Ouuch ,what the hell was that?A big hippo?!",you shouted in anger,but then your eyes widened as you saw Lukas laying there."Well,thank you,but I'm not a hippo...",he said with his monotone voice,like always."Sorry,Lukas.",you answered embarassed."No problem..But can you call me big brother for an apologize?",he wondered.  
Wow,that was really clever,you damn sexy freak!Wait without sexy!You looked at him suprised,blushed and finally came to the conclusion to call him like that.  
"F-Fine,big b-brother!",you smirked and said:"That was..cute."  
"Okay,you're satisfied,then i can !See ya!",you emphasized and wanted to go,but somebody hold your hand."L-Lukas ?",you asked blushed,but then you realized that it was just Mathias,who came back from doing 'his stuff'.You looked a little bit disappointed and grumbled:"Oh it's just you, Mathias.""Calm your tits,(y/n),why so depressed,man ?Did you think I was that horrible Norge?",he whined."Hey,I heard that,stupid Dane!",Lukas replied annoyed.  
"Puh,he can't choke me because i don't wear a tie today so I'm safe!Hallelujah man i am such a lucky dude!"Mathias started to dance and you could hear a quiet"Anko is so annoying"from danced so wild for happiness that he accidentally knocked you off and landed with you on the ground."Mathias!",you screamed,"get off of me,you're heavy!"Mathias got off of you and sighed but this side of him you have never seen was actually serious!In addition there wasn't an 'Ohhhh~!' or kind of,but then he started to ask these stupid questions and you thought to yourself that you were thinking too much for a second:  
"Hey,(y/n),who is hotter Lukas or me~?"  
"Both."  
"Hahaha okay..hmm..who is more romantic?"  
"Lukas."  
"Aha...ehm..whose capital is bigger?Mine or Lukas..If you know what I mean~?"  
"What's that for a question ?!",you asked confused and suprised.  
"Whatever,just answer."  
Then an awkward silence appeared and Lukas looked at you interested.  
~Silence~  
"Hmmm...Lukas!",you seemed to be extremely sure.  
"Hahaha oh that's nice,thank you...wait what ?!",Mathias replied.

Lukas looked totally suprised and amused that you were that sure.  
"Hey,(y/n) how did you know that?Did you see Norge naked~?"  
"N-No,I have just fucking google it!"  
"Okay,then show me your mobile~!",Denmark uttered.  
"N-No."  
"Why?"

"Hey,you haven't a mobile with you must have seen Norge naked~!Don't tell me you were peeking at him when he got changed!"  
"O-Of course not!"  
"Then why are you stuttering~?"  
"Sh-Shut up!I said I haven't!"  
"Okay, by me~.Wait a sec,why does this subject exist in the internet?"  
"How should I know,I'm not Jesus!"  
"So you made a pic of him while you were peeking at him~!  
"Oh you're just loving to go on my nerves,don't you ?"  
Then Tino and the others appeared and asked:"Hey guys,what's up?What were you talking about?"  
"Oi,guys!Good timing!(y/n) had peeki-" ,Mathias was unfortunately interrupted by Lukas who kicked him in his balls.  
"Ouuch,that must hurt!",you said astonished and were glad that Lukas interrupted him so fast before you could.  
"My b-balls !",Mathias screamed with pain.  
"Oh,you have balls?Sorry I haven't known that.",Lukas explained sarcastically.  
Wow,I haven't thought that Lukas is that sassy!',you thought.

Then Tino looked worried at you and asked:"Hey,has something happened between you three ?"  
"N-No,why do you ask?",you murmured blushed.  
"I just felt like that,but that's good,if they ever touch you like perverts I will kill them!Their death will be long and painful!"  
"B-brother?!",you reciprocated noticed that and mentioned:"Oh sorry,(y/n).I didn't want to scare you.I'm just worried about you,you know?"Lateron he smiled as usual to you,cute and innocent,so you calmed down a little.  
"He's totally the Yandere-type...",Emil murmured behind you.  
"Oh hi,Emil.",you greeted him friendly.  
"H-hi,(y/n).",he replied shy.  
"Awww,you're blushing!That's really cute.",you underlined.  
His face was as red as a tomato now.  
"Are you alright?",you wondered worried.  
"Y-yes.D-Don't bother me..I-i...uhm..h-have to go now..",he stuttered,then running away giggled and decided to go swimming in the swam a several meters,but then you were taken away by a pretty strong wave that suddenly tried to swam against it but you failed and were washed away by the you were far away from the coast,nonetheless you were glad that you could still see the that you tried to swim back,but abruptly you could see something was coming closer to could just see it indistinctily,but when it came closer to you,you noticed that it was a shark."Holy shit!",you screamed shocked and swam as fast as you could,but the shark was faster and bit you in your leg."Let go!",you shouted desperated and started punching the shark,but he didn't let go of you.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey,Tino,where's (y/n)?",Lukas asked worried,"I haven't seen her for a while.."  
"She wanted to go swimming.I guess she's okay...she's a good swimmer.",Tino uttered.  
"Hey,guys!Bad news!Berwald told me that there is an aggressive shark outta there!Moreover he added that he even attacks humans!",Emil shouted frightened.  
"Oh no!(y/n)!",Lukas and Tino screamed at the same time.  
"Hey,Tino,you stay here.I'll help her!",Lukas explained and jumped into the ocean,without waiting for Tino's answer and left a clueless and frightened Tino behind."I hope she'll be okay.",he stated worried.

While Lukas was looking for you he could see a wave full of blood coming up to him,he dodged it and swam closer to the position where it came he could see you fighting the shark with tears and screaming for your didn't notice Lukas because you were too busy with hitting the sharks head and dived to see the started kicking at his kicked harder and faster by every shark winced by every a few minutes the shark let go of you and disappeared because he ran out of came up to you and took you with he swam back to the coast with you and Tino and the others ran over to you."We have to bring her into an hospital!",Lukas shouted,bandaged your leg with his shirt and took you into Tino's and the others got in the car drove as fast as the car could and didn't notice that he even drove over shouted:"Tino!""SHUT THE FUCK UP!",Tino screamed and Mathias was immadiately Lukas hold you tightly and wandered over your were confused and still shocked from what had happened to you,but Lukas calmed you down with a gentle was the first time you saw him smile like you arrived at the hospital everybody ran in and asked for a a nurse appeared and said that the hospital would be overfilled and you had to wait for a few drove Tino crazy and he shouted:"DON'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S AN EMERGENCY? IF YOU DON'T BRING ME A FUCKING DOCTOR TO HELP MY LITTLE SISTER RIGHT NOW,I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND EAT IT AS A MEAL!"The other Nordics were so scared to see Tino acting like that that Emil hid behind a couch,Lukas jumped five meters away from him,Mathias hid under the skirt from the nurse,Berwald was so scared that he fainted and Peter oh shit they forgot Peter at the beach.

~ Short time skip to Peter ~  
"Mummy,Daddy,where are you ?"

~ Back to hospital ~  
Tino looked to the other guys and asked with a gorgeous smile:"What's up guys?"  
The nurse was so frightened that she got a doctor whether if he was busy or you were in the OP the Nordics waited all were worried about you and couldn't keep doctor came out,sighed relieved and Tino who was nervous as hell instantly ran to the doctor said:"She's fine,she will get a very bad scar,but otherwise she's can visit her now but she may be asleep."Tino then pushed Tino to the side and told him that he wanted to be alone with (y/n).As Mathias heard that he whisteled at that:"Uhhhhhhhh~!"Lukas immadiately threw a chair at him,but oh shit he was under the nurse's didn't care about that at the moment,(y/n) was more important to him Lukas went through the door he closed it silently and went to sat beside you and stroke softly through your woke up at the sudden movement and looked Lukas in the eyes."L-Lukas,where am I?",you asked confused."It doesn't matter,the only thing that counts now is that you are safe and sound.",he blinked a few times as Lukas leaned to your face and rested his forehead against yours."I nearly thought I'd lost you,I was so afraid that you could die,but I realized that I couldn't live without you.I hope Tino doesn't kill me for this."

Then he softly kissed you on your lips.

"Jeg elsker deg."

You smiled happily at him and embraced his neck and at that moment Tino bursted through the door and shouted :"(y/n), are you okay ?"  
He instantly shut up as he saw Lukas and you together in an smiled gently at the two of you and turned on his heels back to the he went out of your room,he smiled to you and said softly:"Sorry to interrupt you."You laughed awkwardly,but Lukas interruptted you as he kissed you again.

Nurse to Mathias:  
"Go away from my skirt!"

~Back to Peter~

Berwald finally arrived at the beach at the evening and found was crying his heart out and then Berwald went down:"Sorry,that I forgot you."Peter was so angry that he punched Berwald in the Berwald fainted again.


End file.
